Stutteringly Beautiful
by Thetruehero
Summary: Steven Gray has been there for it all! Unfortunately he can't describe them because he has the worst stutter ever and what makes matters worse is he can't say those three words he has always wanted to say to Tristan Milligan, but this may be his year! Kind of a sucky summary but I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Degrassi story I recently fell back in love with the show again! Anyways I hope that this is good enough so and I have this OC idea I hope you all enjoy! Oh in this story Miles actually did go to boarding school so Tristan is single and some people may be a little OOC.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Not me!**

 **Stevens POV:**

It had been four years.

Four years since he started at Degrassi and he still had not said a word. He walked through the halls with his hands gripping his textbook tightly and darted his eyes across the hall.

He knew everyone as he walked into History class; Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, Tiny Bell, Grace Cardinal and a few others that he vaguely recognized, of course none of them even knew his name.

Then he looked over and saw...him.

His heart shot up to ten thousand beats a minute as he stared at the one guy he has loved the last four years.

Tristan Milligan.

He sat down at the back of the class, as he had in every class he has ever been in since he first started school, and took out his books.

He sighed as he bent down and took out a pencil from his backpack. When he got back up he realized he wasn't alone at his desk.

"Hi there! Got an extra pencil?" Tristan said as he sat down at the edge of his desk, Steven gulped hard as he tried for a smile.

Tristan gave him a strange look "Are you okay? Usually when you say hi to someone you say hi back." he said with a small smile.

Stevens eyes went wide as he lowered his eyes as if trying to look at his mouth. He found himself opening his mouth and as he spoke, it went exactly as it always went.

"H-H-H-H-Hi T-T-T-T-T-Tristan." he said trying his very best not to stutter but he really couldn't help it.

Tristan cocked his head to the side and gave a smile "Are you that cold?" he said with a laugh.

Steven looked down and tears threatened to break from his eyes, even though the bell rang he got up and ran out the door, he could hear Tristan yelling after him "Hey wait!" he yelled after him.

Steven made a quick turn into the bathroom and it was empty because class started, he quickly ran to the faucet.

He was breathing heavily and he saw a few tears stream down his cheeks, he ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair as he turned on the faucet and splashed water in his face.

"Hey." a voice behind him said, he quickly turned around and saw a girl who looked be of Korean descent.

He gulped hard again "Wh-Wh-Wh-What...A-A-A-Are...Y-Y-Y-ou..." he tried to say before the girl rolled her eyes "Doing here?!" she spat out in annoyance.

Steven nodded as he shut his mouth, the girl walked over to him "I'm Esme, and you are? You know what don't answer that!" she said remembering how long it took for him to speak.

Steven looked down and cried some more and Esme grabbed a tissue from her purse and handed it to him. He wiped the tears away and nodded in thanks.

He sighed heavily and thought how much of an idiot he must have looked running out of the classroom like that.

He gave a small smile to Esme who gave one to him in return.

He walked out of the bathroom and right into the guy he was trying to avoid.

Tristan.

 **Tristans POV:**

Tristan sat down and huffed in sadness at how screwed up his summer was.

He broke up with his boyfriend Miles who then went to Boarding school so they didn't even talk and what's worse is he blocked Tristan of all contact so they couldn't even text.

Just then the door opened and a fairly tall brown haired guy walked in, he looked a little familiar.

He was sure he had seen him around the school but what was his name again? Wait did he ever say his name to him?

The blonde continued to watch him before he had had enough and got up, walking casually over to him.

As he the guy brought something out of his backpack and looked up, Tristan realized he didn't know what to say "Hi there?" he saw the guy holding a pencil "Got an extra pencil?" he quickly added and mentally high fived himself for the quick thinking.

He sat down at the edge of the desk and waited for a few seconds for the guy to respond.

After about five seconds it was silent between them for too long "Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned "Usually when you say hi to someone you say hi back." Tristan said to try and break the ice, he added one of his award winning smiles to ease the awkwardness.

The guy looked on the verge of passing out he was almost shaking before he looked down and opened his mouth "H-H-H-H-Hi T-T-T-T-T-Tristan." he said lowly.

He looked kinda cute as he spoke but i couldn't help but smile at the stutter "Are you that cold?" he asked in a joking way.

He noticed the guy was very close to tears after this and he got up and ran out "Hey wait!" Tristan yelled and started after him.

"Hey whoa whoa whoa!" Zig said as he grabbed Tristan "What's the rush man?" he asked.

Tristan sighed "I accidentally made a joke about that guys stutter. I didn't realize he was trying to speak I thought he was cold!" he explained.

Tiny looked out into the hallway "Damn the kid moves fast! What's his name?" he asked.

Tristan shook his head "I have no idea!"

Zig looked around "Well it looks like everyone we know is here. Let's just look at the roster and see who we don't know." he said as he walked over and grabbed the attendance sheet.

He picked up the sheet and read through the names until he came across one he didn't recognize "I think this it!" he exclaimed.

Tristan walked over and looked at the name he was pointing at "Steven Gray? Never heard that name before ever." he said.

Tiny chuckled a bit "The dude has a stutter I don't think he really says his name a lot."

Tristan glared at him before shoving the roster in Tinys gut, causing him to cough a bit "I'm going to go talk to him." he said as he walked out.

Tristan walked out into the hall and looked around for Steven.

"Oh come one where could he..." he started before someone came out of the bathroom and slammed into him.

He looked at the guy and instantly knew who it was:

Steven.

 **What do you guys think of the first chapter? I hope its okay! I really want you guys to be honest! be BRUTAL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stevens POV:**

I looked at the blonde that I had run into and couldn't believe how unlucky I was that in the vast size of this whole school Tristan was right there in front of me.

Tristan smiled awkwardly and my heart started racing again "He'll be the death of me!" I thought.

"So, I wanted to apologize, I mean for back there. That was really mean of me to make fun of your stutter." he said.

That did it, I can never take someone talking about my stutter! I immediately grabbed my books and ran down the hall and out the front door.

I didn't stop running until I was in my front door, I was breathing heavily and I sat down onto the ground as I tried to catch my breath.

I could hear footsteps and I looked up to see my mom standing in the kitchen "Oh sweetie what happened?!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back as tears streamed down my cheeks "Sch-Sch-Sch-School!" I said through my tears.

My mother was always patient with my stutter, she has had to deal with it for eighteen years after all.

She helped me up and we walked into the kitchen where she gave me some water so I could relax and calm down.

I explained to her how Tristan had made fun of my stutter and that I had a small breakdown, I left out the part about that girl Esme though cause I wasn't sure what I thought about that.

After I was done my mother was silent. Yes I know that Tristan was only apologizing so there was no need for me to be hurt and run away but it was almost like a reflex because my entire life has been revolving around my stutter and around...that name.

I shuddered as I thought back to all the kids that made fun of me when I was a child growing up in the United States, which was the main reason why my family moved my parents say it's cause my dad got a promotion but I still don't believe it.

I finally calmed down and just buried my face in my hands "Day one down! Great job you stuttering idiot!" I thought to myself.

My mom got up and grabbed her car keys "I'll drive you back and we'll need to talk to Simpson to make sure he understands why you missed your first class." my mom said and I just nodded a little embarrassed.

When we got back to Degrassi we were just walking up the steps when the bell rang and people started filing out into the halls.

We went into the Simpsons office and we all sat down "Now please explain to me why Steven here was not in class." Simpson said slightly irritated.

I sunk into my chair and blushed cause this was absolutely mortifying "Mr. Simpson please understand that my son has a bit of a issue that cause him to miss his class." My mom explained she was always persuasive with people.

Simpson looked at me "What do you mean?" he asked.

My mom put her hand on my shoulder and before she could explain I quickly interjected "I-I-I-I-I have a st-st-st-stutter M-M-M-Mr. Si-Si-Simpson." I said before lowering my head again.

Mr. Simpson looked at me with sympathy before sighing "Did someone make fun of your stutter son?" he asked softly.

My mom nodded as I shook my head and Simpson looked between us "Yes or no?" he asked.

My mom looked at me "That boy Tristan made fun of you sweetie." she said but I shook my head.

"He di-di-didn't kn-kn-kn-know!" I exclaimed.

My mother looked at me before she sighed in defeat before smiling at me "You have such a kind heart sweetie." she said before getting up "So should head to class?" she asked.

Simpson nodded "And son?" he asked before I left, which made me turn to look at him.

Simpson sighed again before continuing "It was kind of you to defend Tristan but make sure the people you defend are worth it okay? You don't want to support people who hurt you. Do you understand what I mean?" he said.

I nodded "Thanks genius as if I didn't know that!" I thought to myself as I walked out and headed for my next class.

"Tristan is always worth it." I kept thinking to myself as I walked into class.

I sat down at the back and waited for all the people to come in before I let out the breath I had been holding.

Tristan wasn't in my class.

The teacher walked in "Okay everyone lets get started!"

 **An hour later**

I packed my things up and smiled to myself "I made it through class without screwing up! Good job me!" I thought as I walked out.

As I was heading to my next class a thought hit me "I have a fucking locker! Why am I carrying everything?"

I quickly walked over to my new locker and opened it and started putting everything away.

I was thinking about what Simpson had said about defending the people who made fun of me and the more I thought the more I realized he was right!

I always defended people even when they deserved to get in trouble but I just couldn't help it. I don't want people to get in trouble because of my stutter.

As I was putting the last book in my locker a voice came up next to me.

"Oh! Hey Steven!"

A voice I recognized, I turned and came face to face with Tristan.

He smiled a little "I guess we're locker neighbors this year!" he said as he opened his locker.

I just stood there not saying anything, Tristan was in at least one of my classes and he was the locker next to mine.

I can't avoid him.

I'm screwed!


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to my next class with my heart in my throat there is absolutely no way I can be that unlucky right?

Yep, I'm that unlucky.

I sat in the back of the class and not five minutes later Tristan walked in looking around until his eyes met mine.

He smirked and I gulped as he made his way over and sat down right next to me "Fancy seeing you here." he said with a smile.

I didn't say anything and just buried my head in my book and hoped that he didn't think I was too big of an idiot for everything that happened.

After about two minutes I lifted my head up just in time to have my textbook slammed on my hand so hard it felt like a boulder landed on it.

I didn't scream my hand hurt too much for me to yell! I looked up to see that girl Esme in front of us smiling "Oh quit crying you baby!" she said as she sat in front of us.

I was breathing heavily as I lifted my hand that was now throbbing so much I thought my heart was in my hand.

Tristan grabbed my hand and I winced at the sudden pressure "Hang on we should probably go to the nurse!" he said as we got up, he quickly ran up to the teacher and explained the situation "Okay you two go come back when you can. Esme you can think about what you did in detention!" he said glaring at the girl.

She actually looked shocked "For what?!" she asked angrily, can you believe her?!

Tristan and I ran down the hall and right into another guy...

Winston Chu.

We all fell down and I fell right onto my hand, which again made me wince.

Winston got up rubbing his head "Okay, so I guess my first question is why? The second question is what did my forehead ever do to you?" he asked as we all got up.

Tristan was the last one on his feet "Winston this is Steven, Esme the Queen of Bitches herself almost broke his hand with a textbook so we are going to the nurse." he explained and I was grateful that I didn't have to explain the situation myself.

Winston looked at me and smiled as he held out his hand before he took it back "Oh yeah the hand. Well, I have a free period I'll join you two on your quest!" he said with a bow.

Tristan laughed and I cracked a smile as we walked to the nurses office.

We walked in and the nurse set me down on bed "Well it's not broken it looks like it's just really badly bruised. Just in case I wouldn't use it very much for the rest of the day okay?" the nurse said and I nodded.

The nurse said we should just relax for a few minutes before heading back to class. I sat down on the little bed and Tristan along with Winston sat down across from me.

We sat in silence for about thirty seconds before one of us finally spoke "Th-Th-Thanks." I said softly.

Tristan smiled "No problem Steven!" he said before he looked at Winston "Hey why aren't you away with Miles?" he asked.

Winston looked at him with a smile "I like this school I don't want to leave plus I can see Miles whenever I want he isn't that far he's in..." Winston said.

Triston put his hands to his ears "La la la la don't tell me I don't want to know where he is or what school he's in! He left me and I don't want any chance of him breaking my heart again!" Tristan said.

Winston held his hands up in defense "Right right sorry about that!" he said before he looked at me "What about you man? I have definitely seen you around school. What's your name again? Sam?" he asked.

"His name is Steven Gray." Tristan said looking at me. Winston turned to him "Um, okay why do you keep speaking for him? are you like his translator?" he asked genuinely confused.

I could feel my face heating up before something absolutely amazing happened!

Tristan got up and glared at Winston "No you doofus! He has a horrible stutter and it's difficult for him to speak sometimes! Now say you're sorry!" Triston practically yelled at the short black haired guy in front of him.

Winston went wide eyed as he got yelled at and then he looked at me "Um...sorry?" he said not really sure what to say.

I just gave him a small smile to let him know it was okay and he smiled back.

The nurse came up to us "Okay you guys should probably head back to class okay?" he said and we all nodded as we got up and walked out.

As we walked down the hall Tristan grabbed my shoulder "Hey Winston we'll catch up I want to talk to Steven for a sec." he said and Winston just smiled "Whatever my man! I'm gonna go annoy someone!" he said and wandered off.

Tristan led me to the lockers out of earshot "Listen I wanted to give you this." he said handing me his number on a scrap of paper.

My mouth fell open and I honestly couldn't move any part of my body. I couldn't even move my arms to grab the piece of paper.

Tristan just smiled kindly "It's in case...you know in case you need someone to talk to about...you know. Or if you ever want to hang out!" Tristan explained as he put the scrap of paper in my bag.

I finally was able to move again and we walked back to class together. As we were walking Winston came back up to us "Yo! I couldn't find anyone to annoy so I guess I'm stuck with you guys!" he said with a big grin.

As we got closer I checked my phone to see the time and before I could put it away Winston grabbed it "And now my number is in your phone bro! We are hanging out at some point!" he said laughing.

I smiled as me and Tristan waved goodbye to Winston and walked into the classroom, where we sat down next to each other once again.

I kept trying to write down notes but with my hurting hand I could barely hold a pencil.

Tristan chuckled softly as he grabbed the pencil from my hand "How about I come to your house after school and you can copy my notes okay?" he said.

I was breathing pretty heavily from the dull pain in my hand and the fact that the love of my life is trying to be my friend.

I just smiled "O-O-Okay." I said softly.

He smiled back and his eye twinkled.

"Anytime."

 **I hope this was a good chapter I'll try and get the next one out ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as school was over Tristan and I were grabbing what we needed from our lockers and walking out the front door together.

"I mean if you want to break up at least say that you want a break don't block the person! I mean I wasted all that time with Miles and he had the audacity to just block me without saying ANYTHING!" Tristan rambled as we walked to my house.

I simply nodded as he spoke which was non stop for almost twenty minutes "You know, I know that you have a bad stutter but regardless you're a great listener." Tristan said smiling as he finally caught his breath.

I pointed to my house as we got close to it and we walked up the steps and into the home.

We were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of cookies, which my mom makes every time I have a bad day, and by my mothers hurried footsteps coming towards us.

She entered the hall and gave me a hug "Hi sweetie! Oh, who's this?" she asked as she saw Tristan for the first time.

Tristan held out his hand "I'm Tristan Milligan. Stevens friend." he said and my mom wrapped him in a hug "This isn't a job interview sweetie I like to hug people!" she said as she pulled away.

Tristan let out a small smile "Anyway, Steven hurt his hand earlier and I said he could copy my notes. Is that okay?" he asked my mother who simply nodded "I'll have snacks ready in about an hour if you boys get hungry!" she said and walked back in the kitchen.

I showed Tristan up to my room so we didn't have a lot to distract us, I opened my door and Tristan walked in "Whoa!" he said as his mouth dropped open. I always forget that my room is much larger than a regular persons room probably about the size of half the schools gym.

Tristan walked in and set his bag down on the queen sized bed "Okay what the fuck?! From outside this house doesn't look like much but holy hell!" he said as he looked into my walk in closet.

I chuckled a little before he walked back up to me "What do your parents do?" he asked amazed.

I pointed to a picture of me and my dad but he waved it off "I want _you_ to say it." he said staring intently at me.

I gulped hard and looked at the picture before I looked back at him "D-D-Dads a C-C-C-C-CEO." I said as I looked back at the picture of me and my dad standing in front of his companies headquarters.

Tristan nodded "So...do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

I stared at him confused "About your...you know...your stutter?" he asked and my breath hitched.

He held up his hand "If you don't want to talk about it it's okay. We can get right back to the notes!" he said as he walked over to his backpack and pulled out his laptop.

I walked over to my closet and got out a very dusty box that had an assortment of random items and then one very special item.

One that still haunts me.

I rummaged through the box until I found the DVD case that held the one memory that I wish I never experienced.

I walked out of the closet and over to Tristan who had just booted up his computer "What's that?" he asked when he saw the DVD in my hand.

I just handed it to him "P-P-Play it." I said as I got onto the bed and laid down.

He looked at it for a few seconds before putting it in his laptop and hitting play.

The memory started.

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled as loud as they could._

 _"My little man is five already! Happy birthday Stevie!" my father said as he held the camcorder to my face and my five year old face grinned widely, revealing a few missing baby teeth._

 _"Now everyone Stevie gets the first slice of cake cause he's the birthday boy!" my mother said and I bounced up and down with glee "CAKE CAKE CAKE! I love cake!" I yelled loudly as I got my piece and dug in._

 _Cake is so good! I wish the world was made of cake! Oh and candy! Candy is the best of all! I love candy!" I yelled as I ate._

 _Everyone laughed as we all ate and talked for about ten minutes._

 _Then my mom and dad got up "Okay everyone time for presents!" dad said and herded all twenty kids into the house while we were all yelling in happiness._

 _We all sat down in the living room "Okay lets have you open the biggest one first! It's from your best friend!" mom said and the video showed me hugging a black haired boy "Thanks Tommy!" I said and we both ripped open the box and found a full on kids astronaut suits and a fake Apollo ship fort._

 _I screamed in delight and we both opened it and put on our space suits and as I was about to put the helmet on my dad picked me up "Lift offfff!" he said and ran around with me on his shoulders "Wheeeeeeeeee!" I yelled in absolute euphoria._

 _My dad put me down and grabbed the camcorder to watch me open my other presents._

 _After that I ran up and grabbed the camera "Hi future me! Am I an astronaut yet? I bet I'm the best astronaut in the whole wide world!" I yelled before me and Tommy put on our helmets and ran out of the living room making flying noises._

 _The camera was focused on the other kids playing with the toys that were opened when everyone heard a very loud scream._

 _The camera shook as it was taken into the kitchen and showed the scene._

 _Tommy was crying while I was on the ground convulsing and gurgling wildly._

 _"STEVIE!" my mom screamed._

Tristan turned off the video with tears in his eyes "Was that a..." he started to ask but couldn't finish the sentence.

I sighed "Stroke? Y-Y-Y-Yeah." I said as I leaned back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Tristan was breathing heavily "Wow, Steven I'm so sorry! You were such a happy kid! That was such a horrible thing to happen to you!" Tristan said as he grabbed my hand.

I looked down and blushed "You know I would be happy to help you." he said with a sincere smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows "H-Help?" I asked and he chuckled a little.

"With your stutter, a lot of people work to overcome there stutter and I'd be happy to help you." Tristan said.

I sat there for a while maybe ten or fifteen minutes before smiling and nodding.

Tristan grinned widely "Great! First things first we need to get you those notes!" he said and brought up the notes from class.

I smiled as I brought out my notebook and started writing down what was on the computer, when I was almost done I looked at Tristan who was watching television.

"Th-Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay ready? My name is Steven Gray." Tristan said slowly as we sat down at my desk in my bedroom.

I took a deep breath and concentrated "M-M-My name is S-S-Steven Gray." I said slowly.

Tristan smiled widely "Wow you are definitely getting better Steven!" he said.

I smiled shyly, we had been working everyday for three weeks trying to overcome my stutter and the last week my stutter has started to get less and less severe.

I had Tristan to thank every time he helped me I wanted to do nothing more then make sure his time wasn't wasted so I have been pushing myself to overcome my stutter.

We had started to have lunch together during school to get a little extra practice in, I also got to know Maya and Zig a little more since they sat with Tristan at lunch.

I steered clear of that girl Esme because she was nothing but bad news, after she hurt my hand she always seemed to be behind me. Whenever I turned around she was somewhere in my sight and she always seemed really pissed off by the looks she was giving me.

Anyway as we were eating lunch we saw Hunter Hollingsworth and his friends walk by and Tristan almost shot out of his chair "Tristan?" I asked alarmed.

He stopped Hunter and his friends and I looked over at Maya "Is h-h-he okay?" I asked. Yes, my stutter doesn't make me anxious or nervous as much as it used to so I talked quite a bit to my friends.

Maya shook her head "I hope he isn't talking about Miles. He said he was done with him but I know he still cares about him, that much is obvious." she explained to me.

I sighed and got up and walked over to Tristan and the conversation became more clear as I got closer "Look it's not much to ask! I just want you to tell Miles that I am totally over him and that he should move on!" Tristan said angrily and Hunter looked totally confused "If you are over him then why are you telling me to tell him you are? Wouldn't you want to never speak to him again to prove you are?" he asked and Tristan was speechless.

I quickly cut in "Hey Tr-Tr-Tristan? C-C-Can I talk w-w-with you f-f-for a second?" I asked and Tristan nodded as I led him out of the cafeteria "I-I-I figured you could u-u-use an es-es-escape from that c-c-c-conversation." I explained as we sat down on one of the benches in the school.

Tristan nodded and then ran a hand through his now jet black hair, I told him not to change his hair color cause I loved his blonde hair but I have to give it to the guy, he is persistent about looking good and he looks very good with black hair.

Tristan looked at me and smiled "Thanks I really did...hey Steven can I tell you something?" he asked and I nodded "Sure." I said and set my backpack down to indicate that I wasn't going anywhere.

Tristan sighed "It's probably pretty obvious to everyone but...I am not over Miles." he said and looked at me, he must have seen the expression on my face that said I already knew.

He smiled "Why didn't you say you knew?" he asked as he looked at the ground, I smiled "B-B-Because I didn't want y-y-you to feel like I w-w-was against y-y-you. I-I-I want you t-t-to feel s-s-safe talking to m-m-me." I explained.

I thought I had crossed a line but Tristan just looked at me and then hugged me "Thanks for being there." he said and I just smiled.

Then before I could react he kissed my cheek "Really. Thanks." he said and got up, then started to go back into the cafeteria.

I sat there with a grin plastered on my face "Well, someones a happy duck!" a voice behind me said.

I jumped and turned to find Winston right behind me smiling as he hopped over and sat down next to me "So what has you as excited as an otter with a clam on his tummy!?" he said loudly gesturing out the scenario.

I burst out laughing at the sentence and it took a few minutes for me to regain myself "J-J-Just enjoying Tr-Tr-Tristans company!" I said breathing heavily.

Winston snickered "You're going after Miles guy? He won't like that!" he said smiling, I turned to him confused "Oh right Tristan doesn't like me talking about him. Miles still likes Tristan." Winston explained.

I went wide eyed "B-B-But didn't he s-s-stop talking to him?" I asked and Winston sighed "I honestly have no idea what's up with him. He never explains that little bit of his life, the Tristan bit of his life." he said as he leaned back.

I just sighed heavily as I stared at the entrance to the cafeteria as I thought about Tristan and Miles.

When school ended Tristan and I went to my house and we practiced my stutter again "Okay today's the day! I can feel it!" Tristan said as we sat down on my bed.

I nodded and we started practicing.

 **Four Hours Later**

I was almost there! I sat back "My name is Steven Gr-Gr-Gray." I said and smiled I was so close to being able to talk without a stutter Tristan smiled and my heart stopped just like every time he smiled.

"Steven this is fantastic!" Tristan said happily I stared at him and concentrated as hard as I could "Hey Tristan?" I said slowly and his eyes went wide cause I hadn't stuttered yet "Will you...go out with me?" I said without a single stutter.

Tristan grinned widely "Yes!" he said as he threw his arms around me "Of course I'll go out with you!" he said and I laughed as I got up "I'm gonna grab a soda do you want one?" I asked and he just nodded absolutely ecstatic that I beat my stutter.

I smiled as I walked downstairs and as I grabbed a soda from the fridge I heard the doorbell go off, I frowned mom and dad were out to dinner who could that be?

I walked over and came face to face with a guy that I vaguely recognized "Hi are you Steven?" the guy asked and I nodded.

The guy looked a little pissed "My name is Miles Hollingsworth." he said and I went wide eyed.

Miles Hollingsworth is here?

Fuck!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Miles may be a little OOC, sorry if you don't like OOC Miles!**

I stood there petrified "Miles?" I asked with my mouth hanging open in shock, how on earth did he know where I lived?

He looked ready to punch me "Is Tristan here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I started mumbling incoherently as Miles stared at me with a confused look "What are you doing here?!" a voice behind me screamed.

I turned and Tristan was stomping down the stairs with his hands in a fist as he walked past me and slapped Miles across the face.

"Wh-Whoa!" I said not even realizing that my stutter was there I was too engrossed in the argument.

Miles looked shocked as he rubbed his cheek "I came here to make sure you don't cheat on me!" he said and as he was yelling it seemed like his words were almost slurred.

Tristan scoffed "Cheat on you?" You broke up with me!" he yelled as they backed the conversation into my kitchen.

Miles laughed, he genuinely laughed as if the situation was actually very funny, Tristan noticed this "Are you...okay?" he asked.

Miles' eyes looked glassy as he calmed down "I never broke up with you for real!" he said, again his voice was slurred.

Tristans eyes went wide "Are you...on drugs?" he asked and Miles smiled widely "What makes you say that?" he asked.

I sat down next to Tristan "Maybe because you're acting like your on drugs." I said and Miles glared at me.

Miles just stared at me for a good thirty seconds before he lunged at me...

and missed completely.

He flew past me a good two feet to my right and then collapsed onto the ground.

Tristan and I quickly ran over and turned him on his side so he didn't choke "Tristan look in his backpack and see if we can find what drugs he took!" I yelled and he nodded and started searching.

As Miles started vomiting on the floor and I could see some kind of pills scatter out of his mouth too.

Tristan pulled out a bottle filled with pills "Oh my god! You won't believe who these are prescribed to! Fucking Esme Song!" he yelled as he actually shook with rage.

I looked back "Esme gave him drugs?! Why the hell would she do that?! How does she even know him?" I asked alarmed as Miles stopped vomiting and seemingly passed out. Tristan took out his phone and started texting someone "I gotta tell Maya!" he explained.

I lifted him up and carried him over to the couch, Tristan looked up from his phone and looked shocked "Wow you are...strong!" he said with a breathy chuckle.

I smiled shyly "I work out a bit." I said and Tristan felt my stomach through my shirt "You abs-olutely do!" he said with a smile.

I laughed "Tristan? Miles? On my couch? We should probably focus on that before looking at my abs okay?" I asked and he nodded snapping out of his daze.

I smiled back and patted Miles on the back to make sure the last of the vomit an drugs were out of his system. After it looked like he wasn't going to die I walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the vomit on the floor.

Tristan walked in a few minutes later "I'm so sorry Steven. This is all my fault." he said as he knelt down and helped me clean up the vomit.

I gave him a confused look before I realized what he meant "Oh. No don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Miles is the one that barged in and Esme is the one that gave him drugs." I explained to him.

Tristan smiled awkwardly "I don't know what to do now." he said looking down and I stood up to put away the cleaning supplies "What do you mean? Do what?" I asked as we went back over to where Miles was sleeping soundly.

Tristan dropped his smile "I mean, I don't really know how to go from here dating wise. My ex is right here and I think he knows that you and I like each other. I don't want him to hurt you Steven." he explained.

I rubbed my neck "Yeah, seeing as how he's out cold I think I'm fine and if Miles attacks me then my parents get involved whether I want them to or not." I said to him.

He shook his head "But his dad..." he started "Is a guy with connections. My dad has more, trust me if Miles or his dad tries anything my dad will be ten times more brutal when it comes to keeping his family safe." I rambled.

Tristan smiled "So does this mean we can go to fancy restaurants? I mean cause you're rich and all." he asked and I laughed and nodded "The absolute fanciest you can imagine!" I said smiling widely.

Tristan actually squealed in excitement as he jumped like a little kid who got the coolest toy ever.

I jumped too but because my phone rang in my pocket and it scared the hell out of me, I grabbed it and answered "Hello?"

My moms voice came up on the other end "Hi sweetie! We'll be home in twenty minutes okay? Is Tristan still there with you?" she asked and I nodded "Yeah he is." I answered.

"Okay if he wants to stay over he can but you guys sleep on separate floors okay? I mean it!" she said in a stern voice and I laughed "Okay mom." I said and hung up.

Tristan looked at me "Everything okay?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah my parents will be home soon and they said you can spend the night." I said and Tristan smiled "Hooray!" he yelled.

"Ugh Tristan I love you but please keep it down!" a new voice said.

We both looked at the couch and saw the teenager moving as he woke up.

Miles is awake!

 **I feel like this wasn't a very good chapter. Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miles POV**

I had just gotten back to my dorm when my phone rang loudly, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller.

It was unknown.

I answered "Hello?" I asked hesitantly "You should come back to Degrassi. Tristan is totally over you and you need to get him back!" a girls voice said.

I frowned "Why should I care? We broke up after I blocked him so I think he can date whoever he wants." I explained.

I could hear the girl scoff "Meet me downstairs." she said and hung up. I stared at the phone in shock.

Downstairs?

I quickly changed and headed downstairs to the bottom floor and I saw a girl standing at the door.

She was Asian and had a smile on her face as I walked out "Who are you?" I asked the strange girl.

"My name is Esme and we need to talk." she said.

 **Tristans POV**

"And that's all I remember! I swear!" Miles said as he rubbed his head in pain.

Steven was sitting in the chair across from me and we both had the same look of confusion on our faces.

"You don't remember anything afterwards? Like where you went?" Steven asked and I couldn't help but smile a little, I was so proud of him! He beat his stutter and I was so happy he asked me out.

Miles shook his head as he sipped some water "Not a thing it's literally like I have amnesia!" he said and Steven held back a laugh "Probably cause you have amnesia." he said with a smile and Miles glared at him.

I finally remembered that I had a mouth and opened it "Why would you even agree to go with her?! You and I are done! You broke up with me! You don't love me!" I said angrily.

Miles rubbed his neck "I never said I didn't love you." he said softly.

I was taken back by this "What did you just say? You blocked me and never made any attempt to contact me! How is that love?!" I asked even more angry than before.

Miles looked up at me with tears in his eyes "Tristan...I have always loved you. I never stopped! I just...I just couldn't deal with everything that was happening in my life and I couldn't get you involved in that. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you." Miles said.

I didn't realize that a few tears were threatening to break free when all of a sudden Steven cleared his throat "Listen Miles, my parents are going to be here soon and as much as I love you throwing up on my floor and passing out on my couch I kind of need you to go." he said quickly.

Miles nodded and then looked back at me as he took out his phone "If you really want me back in your life, there, you're unblocked." he said and put his phone away.

I didn't know what to say I just stared at him as he walked out the front door, after it shut behind him I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Steven turned to me "So, what do you think?" he asked "What do you mean?" I asked back and he gave a small smile "I heard everything. Do you still love him?" Steven asked.

I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat "I am going on a date with you. Miles is in the past." I said and gave me a bigger smile as he pulled me into a hug.

"Okay, I promise our first date will be special okay?" he said with a small twinkle in his eyes as he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back as we hugged again and then the door opened and Stevens parents walked in.

"Hey guys! We're home!" a mans voice called out and for the first time I saw Stevens father as he walked into the room "You must be Tristan! Steven has told me so much about you!" he said with a smile as he shook my hand, it was freaky how similar Steven and his father looked.

Mrs. Gray walked in "So how goes the practicing?" she asked and Steven looked at them "The practice is going great!" he said proudly without his stutter.

His father dropped his coat "Oh my god! Steven! You're stutter is gone!" he said as he gave him a hug, which his mother quickly joined in.

"Okay you're suffocating me when you should be suffocating Tristan! He's the one that helped me after all." Steven said with a mischievous grin.

I gasped as Mrs. Gray gave me a bone crushing hug and so did Mr. Gray, they hugged me so tightly I could only see stars.

After maybe an hour of chatting with his parents I saw Steven yawn and I yawned too.

Thank god for empathy cause his parents yawned "Boy we should probably head to bed honey." Mrs. Gray said and he nodded in agreement "Okay boys different floors of the house!" he said as they walked upstairs and soon we heard their door close.

Steven had his hands in his pockets as he looked around "So I guess I'll just...see you tomorrow?" he said as he rubbed his neck.

I nodded "Yep." he started up the stairs "I can grab you some extra pajama pants if you want them." he suggested and I nodded again.

Steven came back down about a minute later holding fluffy dog lounge pants he was wearing a matching pair "Why do you have two pairs?" I asked as I snickered at the adorable scene.

He blushed deeply "My friend Thomas visits every once and a while and matching outfits was sort of our thing." he said.

I recognized the name "Thomas? Tommy? From the video?" I asked and Steven laughed "We stay in touch."

I took the pants from him and he said good night and went back upstairs as I changed.

It was maybe three hours later that I finally gave in to the fact that I couldn't sleep and decided to see if Steven was still awake.

I got off the couch and headed up to his room, it was slightly open letting in a small draft.

I slowly opened the door and saw Steven lying on his bed, he looked like he was asleep.

I was turning to leave when I heard him move "Hey Tristan." he said in a whisper, I turned and hoped he couldn't see my blush in the darkness.

"I...I couldn't sleep." I said softly as I walked in and went next to his bed "Same here." he said.

He stared at me for a few seconds "Do you wanna...talk about anything or do you just want to stand there all night?" he said with a deep chuckle.

I smiled before hitting his blanket "Let me in." and he obliged lifting his blanket up and I could see he didn't have a shirt on.

He had a four pack, not as good as Miles but his arms were definitely more defined and toned.

I slid into the bed next to Steven and he wrapped an arm around me and we cuddled "Thanks for not being judgmental about Miles trying to win me back." I said softly.

I could feel his stomach vibrate as he laughed "There was no reason for me to be." he explained.

I smiled and turned to face him, we were centimeters from each other we could each others breaths.

Then I leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed back and we didn't stop for a good thirty seconds before breaking for air.

He smiled and I smiled too "This is better than any restaurant you could have brought me to." I said as I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

He gave a long sigh "Best first date ever." he said.

I chuckled a little as I nodded...

"Best first date ever."

 **I have a great climax for this story and I'm actually really excited about it! Please review! I want people to know what they think! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tristan's POV:**

We woke up to the sound of Mr. Gray chuckling as he walked into the room, I cracked open my eyes and saw Stevens father wearing pajama pants and a white undershirt standing in the doorway.

He smiled as he looked at us and then looked down the hall real quick and then focused back on us "You should probably head downstairs before my wife sees you here. She does not want you guys on the same floor." he explained with a yawn.

I nodded and untangled myself from Stevens arms and every time I moved Steven growled like a dog and hugged me tighter. I gave a breathy chuckle "I'm kind of stuck." I whispered to his dad who walked in and made a buzzing sound right at Stevens ear.

Eventually Steven started swatting the air and let go of me as he attacked the imaginary flies and I quickly jumped out of bed and walked downstairs.

I sat down in the kitchen as I thought about everything that happened last night and I figured that I should at the very least hear Miles out, I took out my phone and unblocked him and a message came up from last night.

 **If you want to talk plz let me know. I want you back in my life, friend or bf or whatever you think I should be. I want you back in my life Tristan.**

 **-Miles**

I smiled a little as I looked at the little text from Miles just as Mr. Gray walked in "Coffee?" he asked as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet "I would love some thanks." I said and he poured me a cup and handed it to me.

Mr. Gray grabbed the paper and walked back into the kitchen and started reading when all of a sudden the doorbell went off. Mr. Gray frowned "Now who could that be?" he said to himself as he walked over and opened the door "Mr. Gray!" a high voice yelled and I could hear the older man chuckle "Well, well, well! This is certainly a surprise!" he said happily.

I wondered why that voice sounded vaguely familiar, I had never heard that voice and yet I recognized it from somewhere, then the teen walked in and I remembered exactly where he heard that voice "Tristan meet Thomas Score! Stevens friend." Mr. Gray said before he walked into the living room and turned on the news.

I smiled as I held out his hand "So you're Tommy?" I asked and the dark haired teen smiled widely before taking it "Yes sir! And you would be...?" he asked not dropping the smile.

I couldn't help but stare at him, he was ruggedly handsome with piercing blue eyes, great jaw structure and a kind smile. He looked a little like that internet guy Cameron Dallas except he had midnight black hair.

I realized I hadn't said anything and shook my head "I'm Tristan! I'm Stevens..." I stopped myself we had literally been dating for twelve hours and I didn't know what to call us.

I thought for a moment before finally answering "Possible boyfriend?" I said and nodded that seemed like the best way to say it and Tommy went wide eyed "Stevie's gay?! I knew it! Hey Mr. Gray you owe me fifty bucks!" Tommy yelled and I could hear him groan loudly "I was hoping you forgot about that!" he said laughing in the other room.

I smiled, Thomas looked right at home and I saw the bags behind him and I was about to ask about it before I heard the stairs creak and Steven turned the corner rubbing his eyes "Tommy?!" he said with a smile and the two best friends hugged "Good to see you buddy!" Tommy said with a laugh "Hey how's the St-St-Stutter?" he asked with a fake stutter and a grin.

I grimaced that seemed in poor taste considering Steven hated it but he just laughed it off I guess Thomas had best friend privileges and was allowed to make fun of the stutter "I'm doing good and as you can see about the stutter!" Steven said with a smile and Thomas gave him another hug that lingered a little longer than I would have liked "Dude it's gone?! Holy shit I can't believe it!" Thomas said said happily before turning his attention back to me "I heard you have a bf!" he said teasingly before grabbing my face "Isn't he just the cutest!" he said.

I could see something in his eyes as we looked at each other, I had experienced it before.

Heartbreak.

Steven cleared his throat "So what's with the bags dude?" he asked casually, Tommy turned around "Well you know why you're dad has been away the last couple weeks?" he asked and Steven shook his head.

Tommy laughed "The whole company is being moved up here! Since my dad is one of the chairmen I get to live in the same city and go to the same school with you guys!" he said bouncing up and down.

Steven looked shocked before smiling and pulling him into a hug "That's great!" he said before he got an alert on his phone "Oh hang on a second." he said as he grabbed his phone.

Steven opened it and looked at the text before paling and dropping his phone on the table, he started breathing heavily and he looked downright terrified "Steven? Is everything okay?" I asked softly and he turned to me I could see tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." he said before he went back upstairs to shower. Tommy and I looked at the stairs and then at each other "His stutter came back." Tommy said and for the first time he wasn't smiling "What happened he was so happy." I asked Tommy who grabbed his friends phone and punched in the code.

Tommy started breathing heavily but out of anger instead of fear "God dammit!" he yelled and Mr. Gray ran in "What happened?!" he said ready to fight.

Tommy showed him the text and Mr. Gray sighed "Oh no!" he said with a look of fear "Guys what is it?" I asked pleadingly and Tommy looked at me "The one thing that Stevie hates and is absolutely terrified of." he said before he handed me the phone.

I looked at the phone and it was from an unknown number and the text was two words and now I understood why Steven was so upset "That was the reason why he moved away because everyone called him that constantly." Tommy said sadly.

I looked down at the phone again at the two little words...

 **Stuttering Steven!**


End file.
